Nikolai Belinski
"'''NOTA': No confundir con Nikolai, personaje de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare y Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2."'' "Stay away from my vodka!" ''— Nikolai Belinski '''Nikolai Belinski '(en ruso:' Николай Белинского') es un soldado soviético que luchó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y un personaje jugable en el Modo Zombie. Su color del indicador de jugador es azul, en cambio en moon es el verde. Biografía Nikolai Belinski es el segundo personaje del Modo Zombie. Belinski comenzó a ascender en las filas políticas de la URSS matando al oficial inmediatamente superior a él, y casándose políticamente. Luego de que su quinta esposa muriera misteriosamente limpiando su hacha, la reputación de Nikolai se extendió por todo el partido soviético y pronto Stalin incluso había oído hablar del psicópata político. Nikolai está basado en el estereotipo de un ruso (Comunista, orgulloso patriota y gran fanático del vodka), y es apodado "su camarada Cosaco" por Richtofen. Al parecer, no le quedaba a Takeo Masaki, su compañero, que lo afiliara con "Nikki". Siendo un apasionado por el vodka, lo cual suele representar al carácter ruso de su persona a la hora de luchar contra los enemigos, y un miembro del Ejército Rojo por participar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nikolai es el mejor amigo de Dempsey por unas cuantas frases. Es para mi el mas grosero y el mas cascarrabias no jugable para call of duty 1, tambien tiene modo zombie. Motivo por el cual richtofen escogio a nikolai:fue elegido por haber matado a la mayoria de sus ex esposas se le conoce mucho por su violencia segun lo que platican dempsey y nikolai son muy buenos amigos ellos dos. Apariciones right|200px * Nacht der Untoten (sólo en la versión de Black Ops) * Verrückt (sólo en la versión de Black Ops) * Shi No Numa * Der Riese * Kino der Toten * Ascension * Call of the Dead (sólo se escucha) * Shangri-La * Moon * Mob Of The dead (mencionado) Frases *Creo que alguien debería ir a activar la energía. - Nikolai sin electricidad *No hay energía, como en casa. *¿Quién no ha pagado la factura?-Nikolai al empezar la partida. *¡Alejaos de mi vodka! ¿Qué, es un clásico? - Nikolai matando zombis *¡Son más débiles que todas mis exmujeres! *¡Mira que calidad! debe de ser de la Madre Patria. - Nikolai al conseguir cuchillos balísticos. *Acabo de matar un millón de zombis, ¿Porque nadie va a ayudarme? *¡Vodka para todos! *¡Toma, maldito! *¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando tocas a Nikolai? *¡Nunca se metan con un soviético! *¡Eh, miren lo que he logrado! *¿Saben cómo se dice muerte en ruso? ¡Yo sí! *¡Toma agresión comunista, sucio montón de gusanos! *Huele fatal... Como mi cuarta esposa. - Nikolai matando un reptador *¡Muere babosa, muere! *Los explosivos lo hacen todo más fácil. - Nikolai explotando un zombi *Eso es lo que yo llamo un gulash. *Estaban aquí y ahora ya no estan. Así es la vida... ¡Que vengan más! *¡¡¡Nadie puede con Nikolai!!! - Nikolai eufórico *Suplica cuanto quieras, que no pienso darte vodka. *Me gusta la violencia, pero no tanto. *¡El Ejército Rojo es imbatible! *Bebamos vodka esta noche... - Nikolai al beber Titán *Dempsey tiene razón, es un poco raro. - Nikolai al beber el Quick revive *¿Por qué veo ahora tan bien? - nikolai al beber Speed cola *¡Furia calibre 12! - Nikolai con la SPAS *Los tiradores seremos nenazas, ¡pero las nenas son nuestras! - Nikolai con el M14 *Más balas, más bebidas. - Nikolai al conseguir la Munición máxima *¿Por qué peso tanto? *¡Un trago, por la Bomba Nuclear! - Nikolai al conseguir la bomba nuclear *Soy bueno o estoy borracho, ¡acabo de matar dos zombis con una sola bala! - Nikolai matando dos zombis de un tiro. *¿Porque nadie se preocupa por mi munición? -Nikolai sin munición. *¿Cómo se dice gracias en imbécil? -Cuando le reaniman *¿Estás muerto ahora...o ya estabas muerto antes? aah jódete! Curiosidades *Nikolai tiene un diseño en primera persona parecido al de Mason en la carcel de Vorkuta. *Nikolai usa el modelo de tercera persona de Chernov. *En Kino der Toten, en el pack-a-punch Nikolai dice esta extraña frase -Arligton, Arligton no puedo sacar este maldito nombre de mi cabeza. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Zombies